Mandy the Match Maker
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Mandy scores her own TV show at Condor Studios and her and a "So Random!" cast mate enlist to get a certain brunette girl and blond boy together. Entrance to "Guess Who's Back Contest" from SterlingIsMyKnight. Channy, of course!


**Mandy the Match Maker?**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Mandy scores her own TV show at Condor Studios and her and a "So Random!" cast member enlist to set up a certain brunette girl and a certain blond boy. This should be fun. For the "Guess Who's Back Contest." from SterlingIsMyKnight.

Mandy Johnson walked into the familiar studio and smiled.

Her new TV show, MANDI, shot on stage 1 of Condor Studios, and she was ecstatic.

She went to her dressing room and put her things in it.

She was going to visit "So Random!", because she had missed her old cast mates so much.

But she didn't know how they'd react....

---

Sonny Monroe surveyed the table of food before her.

It was much better in their own Studio then at the Commissary, although it would never live up to the food at the Falls...

"Hey." A blond haired, blue eyes girl of about fourteen said, tapping Sonny's shoulder.

She was tall and skinny, and looked like the definition of super model, despite her young age.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Sonny asked.

This girl looked familiar...

Where had Sonny seen her before?

"Umm- I was looking for-" The girl started but Sonny cut her off.

"You're Mandy Johnson! Ahh!" Sonny screamed.

"Oh. And you're Sonny Monroe. The girl who replaced me." Mandy said, her face flat.

"Yeah. No hard feelings right?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah. No hard feelings." Mandy responded with a smile.

"That's great Mandy because I really think that-" Sonny started but someone cut her off.

"MANDY!" Tawni screamed, running up to the two girls.

"TAWNI! No way!" Mandy yelled back.

The old cast mates hugged and jumped around a bit.

"What are you doing here?" Tawni asked when they settled down.

"I got my own TV show in the studios and I just had to come see you guys!" Mandy said.

"What's your show called?" Sonny asked.

"MANDI."

"That's oddly familiar..." Tawni said.

"The title's a work in progress." Mandy explained.

"Well, what's it about?" Tawni asked.

"It's just a silly comedy show where I go around and do stuff amusing. Umm I'm the only person on it, really... But it'll be fun! I actually created it myself!" Mandy explained.

Sonny and Tawni nodded.

"Well, you have to come see everyone else. Nico and Grady are even bigger losers than before." Tawni explained pulling Mandy along with her in the direction of the prop house.

Mandy nodded.

Sonny sighed.

She felt oddly left out.

She just shrugged and ran after Mandy and Tawni, "Hey, guys, wait up!"

---

Mandy walked into the prop house along side Tawni with Sonny following just inches behind them.

Nico and Grady were sitting in front of a pile of popcorn picking pieces out and carefully looking at them through a magnifying glass.

"They're looking for popcorn twins, aren't they?" Mandy asked Tawni.

Tawni nodded.

"Nico! Grady!" Mandy screamed, hugging the boys at the same time.

"Mandy!" They said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Grady asked.

"I got my own TV show!" Mandy said.

She then walked over to the mummy sarcophagus and knocked on the door.

Zora opened it.

"Mandy!"

"Zora!"

The two girls squealed and hugged.

They jumped around ab it.

"I'm so glad you're here! Every thing's so much different without you! Wait, why are you back?" Zora said and they stopped doing their little happy dance.

"She got her own TV show." Sonny said rolling her eyes.

She really didn't like all the attention that Mandy was getting.

"That's so cool!" Zora yelled.

"Zora and Mandy were best friends, practically inseparable." Tawni explained.

"They were even tighter than me and G!" Nico then added.

Sonny just bit her lip and nodded.

Chad walked in the room.

"Hey Sonny I-" Chad started but was cut off with a large hug.

"Chad? It's so nice to see you and your big head again!" Mandy said.

"Mandy? Why are you hugging me?" Chad asked, not returning the hug.

"There's two possible reasons; a, I missed you or b, I'm going crazy, so just hug back, Chad Dylan Pooper Scooper." Mandy said while Chad awkwardly returned the hug.

"That's our Mandy. Turning the three named doofus into the four named doofus!" Nico said.

"I am not a doofus." Chad said pulling away from the hug, which relieved Sonny.

"Listen, Sonny, I saw the little artwork you did on the poster of me over at the Falls, and by artwork, I mean the mustache you drew on my face, and I came over here to get you to apologize." Chad said.

"I didn't do anything!" Sonny yelled.

"Well why don't you prove it?" Chad yelled back.

"I will!" Sonny yelled.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Chad and Sonny continued yelling at each other as they stormed out of the room.

"Wow, they're in love!" Mandy said looking after them.

"How would you know?" Grady asked.

"She should know. Chad used to have it _bad_for her." Tawni responded.

"No he didn't, Tawni!" Mandy said, as a blush warmed up her cheeks.

"Who wants to help me set them up?" Many said enthusiastically.

"Ah-ah-ah! Nico and I will have no cahoots with you in setting our Sonny up with the enemy!" Grady said as he and Nico left.

"Nope! Tawni Hart doesn't _help_people!" Tawni said walking away.

"I guess that leaves you and I, Zora!" Mandy smiled.

"Man, I forgot how annoying it was to be a part of your wacky schemes." Zora huffed as they went to go figure out a plan.

This would just be _too_ easy.

**A/N: I have to get to work on this if I want to get it done in five days :P**

**Don't worry, I can do it, because I'm awesome :b**

**Just kidding, I'm like the world's biggest dork but, whatever :)**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it!**

**It's extremely hard for me to write in third person, but it was necessary for this story so I'll manage.**

**-emaleelilac**


End file.
